


Part-time Angel

by rockwell_psycho



Category: The Way Way Back (2013)
Genre: Alcohol, Awkward Sexual Situations, Eventual Romance, F/M, Fluff, Morning After, One Night Stands, Oral Sex, POV Third Person, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-15 23:55:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28821846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rockwell_psycho/pseuds/rockwell_psycho
Summary: Happy people don’t drink alone in a dive bar on Christmas eve.
Relationships: Owen (The Way Way Back)/Reader, Owen/Original Female Character
Kudos: 3





	Part-time Angel

**Author's Note:**

> I decided to experiment a little - I’m using “she” instead of “you” here, and there’s both Owen’s and her POV. This is an absolutely unplanned story I wrote in one go, love it when the ideas suddenly hit me out of nowhere :)

Owen can’t decide what sucks more - working on a Christmas eve, or spending Christmas alone again. He wishes he could throw a party for once, but for some stupid reason it’s always been like that - Owen’s a fun guy to hang out with, he has lots of pals, but when it comes to stuff like that - all these pals have someone closer than him to celebrate this goddamn holiday with.

Which really sucks. Big time.

Sighing, he places the clean glass on the shelf and looks around. There’s a small group of friends at one of the tables, a young couple at the other... Another boring night at this God forgotten dive bar.

He starts polishing another glass and hears the door opening. As he turns his head to the sound, he sees a young woman. Probably about his age, maybe a little younger. She glances around, then takes a seat at the counter. Her backpack is not very big, but it looks rather heavy as she takes it off and puts it on the floor next to her stool.

“May I help you?” Owen asks automatically.

“Yes, uh… whiskey, please.” she replies.

He nods and pours her a glass.

The girl looks sad. Well, happy people just don’t go to the bar alone on Christmas eve, right? She’s also pretty. He feels the urge to find out what brought her here, or maybe just cheer her up a little, just because he thinks he knows how she feels. Probably. It seems like she’s not in a very talkative mood, but he decides to take a chance anyways.

* * *

It’s officially the shittiest Christmas eve in her entire life. She planned to spend it with a man she thought she loved, but everything went wrong, and now she’s drinking whiskey in some random dive bar. She doesn’t want to think of what happened any longer, because the more she thinks, the more pathetic it makes her feel. How could she be that dumb?

“Another round?” the bartender asks, reaching for an empty glass. She just nods. He’s observing her for a couple of seconds before asking:

“Hey, um... Would it be too cliché’d to ask, why is a pretty girl like you drinking alone in a half empty bar on a Christmas eve?”

Oh no, there it goes.

“Yeah, that’s super cliché’d.”

“Well shit.” he shrugs, a simple-minded smile playing on his lips. “I’m still curious.”

“I think the answer is obvious,” she replies sarcastically. “I just hate people.”

“And ran out of alcohol at home, I guess?”

She looks at him more carefully and thinks the man is actually quite attractive. There’s something about his mischievous green eyes and charming smile, something she can’t quite explain, but for some reason she doesn’t feel like telling him to go fuck himself. At least for now.

“Exactly. What about you though, why are you here? Did your boss punish you and made you work on holidays? Or you get extra paid for that?” she cocks an eyebrow.

“No ma’am, the reason is - unlike you I _love_ people. So I’m here to entertain the lone rangers with drinks and heartfelt conversations, that’s my conscious choice.”

“So you’re basically a Christmas angel, huh?”

“Part-time, yep.” he chuckles.

“That’s cool. But sorry, don’t think I’m in the mood for heartfelt conversations with bartenders tonight.”

“Alright. No problem. FYI, I’m not even a bartender.”

“Oh yeah?”

“Uh-huh. It’s a temporary job. My full time job is a serious business - I own a waterpark.”

“No kidding?”

“Absolutely. You should visit sometime, that’s a gorgeous place, you know. Luxurious, I'd say.”

“Maybe someday.” she says, taking a big sip from her glass. It’s almost empty now.

He keeps eyeing her for a few moments.

“So, since you’re not into conversations, can I just buy you a drink instead?..” he suggests.

She glances back at him. Damn. She didn’t initially plan to flirt with anyone here. But the way he looks at her makes her feel attractive again. Desired. And that’s what she needs right now.

“Ah, what the hell. Merry Christmas.” she replies as she finishes the rest of her drink.

The man places one more glass on the counter and pours whiskey to the both of them.

“Cheers. Oh, and I’m Owen, by the way.”

“Nice to meet you, Owen,” she smiles as they clink glasses.

* * *

“Sorry, uh… it's a bit messy around here,” Owen murmurs as the two of them stumble across his living room in the darkness, almost tripping over something.

“I don't care,” she whispers in between the heated kisses.

They're both drunk, not like... unconsciously ugly drunk, but bold and relaxed enough to let the primal desires drive them.

And it actually feels good.

They're slowly but steadily getting closer to the bedroom, discarding their clothes on the way. By the time they reach his bed, their upper bodies are almost completely naked. Owen's fingers fumble with the last detail - her bra. Once it's finally off, he likes what he sees. His hands gently explore her soft breasts, and he can feel her nipples hardening under his palms as he kisses down her neck reaching the collarbone. She moans under his touch and then suddenly just pushes him to lie on the bed. He chuckles as she straddles him and bites on his lower lip softly as they snog again. The girl clearly wants to be in control and he’s okay with it, at least for a while. He just keeps kissing her feverishly as she undoes his jeans.

Smirking wickedly she slides down his body, tugging down his pants to let his cock spring free. Owen inhales sharply as she runs her finger along his length, before leaning down. When her lips make contact with the head, he closes his eyes, trying to relax or else he's not gonna last long. It’s been a while for him after all, and her lips are just so good... He says it out loud, instinctively tugging on her hair as she works on him.

“You... you feel so good,” he says, and his voice is hoarse and lustful.

No, he’s not gonna last long. Not with the warmth of her mouth and her tongue swirling around the tip of him like that. He’s way too close, and he wants to warn her, but he just can’t utter a single word, because it’s too late and he comes hard with a low moan from the back of his throat.

“Sorry,” he whispers as she comes up to face him. “I... Well, it’s weird for a charming bartender like me, but I didn’t sleep with anyone for quite a while.”

“It’s fine,” she smiles, leans in and presses a kiss on the side of his neck. “I liked it. That was hot.”

“Oh yeah?” he grins. “It’s gonna be even hotter, you know, ‘cause I’m about to return the favor.”

“Such a gentleman.”

“I sure am,” he agrees, pulling her into a deep and hot kiss. Without breaking it, he rolls her around. Now she’s underneath him, and it’s his turn to be in charge. She doesn’t seem to mind.

He presses open mouth kisses against her throat as his hands find her breasts again. He pays close attention to both of her hardened nipples while slowly continues his journey south. He pushes down her pants and parts her legs, tickles the inside of her thigh with his beard intentionally, and from the way she’s trembling he can tell she likes it.

The first flicker of his tongue against her clit already makes her gasp and buck her hips up, but he holds her steady while exploring her most sensitive parts. She sighs and whimpers softly, and he loves the sounds she’s making. Carefully, he pushes two fingers between her folds. She’s so hot and wet that his cock twitches once again at the thought of being inside her. But not right now, now it’s about her. He curls his fingers and knows he did the right thing when her back arches and her fingers desperately latch onto his hair. Her heels dig into his back almost painfully, but he likes it too. His mouth focused on her clit, he keeps pumping his fingers in and out of her at a steady pace until he feels her walls fluttering and clenching. She moans out his name as he brings her over the edge.

Owen looks at her. She’s so beautiful right now, expression of pure bliss on her face, flushed cheeks and messy hair. He doesn’t know much about her, only her name and a couple of random facts she revealed during the conversation. But he doesn’t care. All he knows for sure is that they both felt lonely tonight, and now they’re not anymore. And maybe sex is not the best way to fight loneliness, but it’s not the worst either.

“You’re beautiful,” he says simply, and she looks away, suddenly a little shyly. He finds it damn cute.

“Hey…” he whispers as he cups her cheek and kisses her again. “Just a short cuddle break and I’ll be up for the next round… If you want to.”

Instead of answering she kisses him back, and her hand snakes between their bodies to wrap around his length.

* * *

Her head's a bit heavy as she wakes up in the morning. But the headache is not a big deal. She was certainly drunk last night, but not drunk enough to forget what happened. Fortunately or unfortunately, memories of what they did here in this bed are crystal clear. She turns to the left and sees him. The bartender named Owen sleeps peacefully next to her, and the guilt instantly punches her in the gut. He seems like a really nice guy after all. Last night she felt so shitty, stupid, betrayed and unlikable. She needed someone to prove her wrong, and yes, they ended up in bed together. Probably Owen doesn't care much, and the guilt she feels is irrational. Maybe she's just old-fashioned, but what happened just feels a bit wrong.

Carefully, she slips off the bed and starts collecting the items of clothes from the floor. Maybe she'll manage to leave before he wakes up and there won't be any awkward conversations? That would be perfect.

She quietly walks to the bathroom, washes her face and gets dressed. She’s quiet, but apparently not quiet enough, because when she opens the bathroom door, he stands there. While she was in the bathroom, he managed to put on a pair of plaid pajama pants, and now he's stretching lazily at the window.

“Oh hi,” he smiles at her, ruffling his hair, messy after sleep. “Good morning, sunshine!”

“Morning…” she replies, awkwardly forcing a smile. “I'm… Wait.” she stutters as she suddenly notices a view from the window behind him.

“No way. You _really_ own a waterpark.” she blurts, observing the colorful waterslides down there.

“Yup, that’s it.” he gestures at the window. “Looks better in summer though. Much more fun, believe me.”

She nods in reply, and then there’s this inevitably uncomfortable pause which she was so hoping to avoid.

“Look, Owen, I... It’s really embarrassing, you know... I don’t normally do this…”

“Don’t do what? Spend the night with a waterpark owner? Then I’m honored to be your first one.”

“Hey, stop it, I’m serious! I… I’d better go, okay?”

“Whoa! Are you seriously just gonna leave like that, without even having breakfast? That’s not right, come on.” with this he decidedly grabs her hand. “We both need coffee. Come on.”

She opens her mouth to protest, but something doesn’t let her, and she follows him to the kitchen. The coffee is already on the stove, and its smell is quite inviting. She sits at the table and watches Owen opening the fridge.

“Okay so... We’ve got fruit loops, milk... I think I’ve got eggs too, so if you wanna…”

“No, fruit loops is fine.” she replies hastily.

“Awesome.”

He fills two bowls with cereals, pours in some milk. Then goes to the stove and returns with two mugs of coffee.

“Voilà! Breakfast is served,” he winks. “Merry Christmas!” he adds as he raises the mug.

“Merry… Christmas,” she replies. Everything still seems weird, her head is still heavy, and this guy is really too nice. Way too nice for a one night stand.

“So, where exactly do you live?” He suddenly asks, taking a sip from his mug. “Want me to give you a ride? I guess you need a ride, I mean I saw your backpack…”

“Shit, the backpack…”

“Don’t worry, it’s in the back of my car. We were… too busy to grab it.”

“Oh, good. Um... Owen, it’s nice of you and all, but I really don’t want to bother you with this…”

“Hey, you don’t bother me at all, that’s my day off anyways. Also, you know I’m a gentleman, right?” he winks. “So, where do you live?”

She chews on her bottom lip nervously, trying to figure out how to reply. Apparently it’s high time to tell this nice guy everything. He deserves to know why she ended up waking up in his place today.

“Alright, I’ll be honest with you,” she sighs deeply. “I’m not from here. I live in a town nearby, it’s like three hours by bus. You wanna know the reason I was alone in the bar? I came to see my boyfriend. We met here in summer, then I had to leave but we had this long distance relationship... I decided to surprise him on Christmas eve, but he surprised me instead - I found him with another girl. So yeah, it made me feel dumb as fuck, and maybe in a way I wanted to boost my self esteem, that’s why I ended up in bed with you. That’s it, you’re free to judge me now.”

There’s a moment of silence after she finishes her confession.

“Three hours, you say?” He finally goes as if nothing is wrong. “Then you _definitely_ need a ride.”

“Owen, did you hear what I said? I... Basically used you... I feel terrible.”

“Well, if you call it like that... I don’t mind you using me anytime you want.”

“Owen!”

“What? No, look... I just see it like that - we both were alone on Christmas, which sucks, right? But we met each other, and we just… Spent some quality time together, didn’t we?..” He says reassuringly. “Also just for the record, it’s not _you_ who’s dumb here. It’s your asshole boyfriend - _he’s_ really dumb. Hope you punched him in the face before leaving.”

She suddenly feels relieved and smiles sincerely for the first time this morning.

“Well… I slapped him, yep.”

“That’s it! I'm proud of you!”

“Thanks.” she giggles, then gives him a serious look. “No, really... Thank you. For everything.”

He just smiles, and his smile is truly contagious.

“Hey. I’m a part-time Christmas angel, remember?”


End file.
